Illusion Master
by ShadowFoxEndever
Summary: Illusions are a dangerous thing and one Uzumaki Naruto will develop his abillity taking Illusions to a whole new level!/Pairing undecided/Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Author note- Review and tell me what you think. Reviews will help me continue my stories and keep me motivated in writing. This story begins when Naruto is eight years old.**

**Vote for the Pairing- I have a poll on my Profile. The pairing that you chose picks which way I am going to make the story go!**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Naruto did not know were to go but he knew he needed to get away or hide somewhere. A mob was chasing him down the deserted back part of Konoha. As he ran he did not know were he was going because he was more worried about the mob of civilians that were catching up to him every second as he ran trying to get away but he realized he was in deep trouble as he turned to the right into an ally way.

"_Damn a dead end_" Naruto thought as he turned back towards the entrance to the ally noticing the civilians had blocked the only exit he had to escape. Naruto then noticed the civilians getting closer to him so he backed up against the wall by the far back of the ally way beyond frightened but he did not know what to do. The civilians kept getting closer with multiple shouts of demon and monster making Naruto slide down the wall into a sitting position. He brought his legs up to his chest while wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Look at that, the demon is to scared to even defend himself, I say we put him out of his misery!" a random bearded civilian shouted moving in on Naruto as the rest of the mob agreed with him and followed close behind all thinking that they were about to be hero's. The bearded civilian got to Naruto first as he kicked Naruto in the face making Naruto's head sling back slamming the back of his head off the wall leaving a blood mark. The rest of the mob got even closer completely surrounding Naruto in a tight space before that same bearded civilian brought his hand forth grabbing the top of Naruto's head by his hair making Naruto look the guy right in the eyes.

"Your time has come demon. I will avenge my children's death's today" the bearded civilian stated smirking right in Naruto's face ad the rest of the civilians around him smirked as well. The bearded civilian then slammed Naruto's head against the back ally way wall making Naruto's eyes widen feeling dizzy from the hit but what he didn't was that it wasn't from the hit but from the Kyuubi who just woke up when the bearded civilian had slammed Naruto against the wall

"They are hurting my container, if my container dies I die so I can't let this go on any longer" the Kyuubi no Yoko growled out from within the seal that kept it trapped inside Naruto but Naruto did not hear it because he was more worried about dieing. As the civilians started to punch and kick him all over and even some brought kunai out and began to cut him. Some cuts were shallow and some were deep all Naruto knew was that if he survived this he had to leave this place. This place was not a home to him if the people did this to him.

Naruto closed his eyes as another punch connected with his jaw as he winced from the pain that shot threw him. They continued to beat him not realizing that the Kyuubi had plans for them as well.

As the beating continued Naruto started getting negative emotions realizing that he did not deserve this. That the people did not deserve him. That the people had not right calling me a demon. As these thoughts passed through the eight year old Naruto Uzumaki red chakra started seeping out of Naruto scaring the civilian making them start to back up in fear of what was to come but they knew they couldn't get away if something was to happen.

"He is the demon we have to kill him now or we all die" a young civilian who looked scared half to death stepped forward as the rest of the civilians back away from the boy with red chakra coming out of him. As the young civilian got in front of Naruto ready and poised to kill him he didn't expect though when Naruto's eyes shot wide open before he struck the boy.

"Leave me alone I don't deserve this" Naruto shouted out as the red chakra spread through out the whole ally encasing the civilians in the ally beyond scared. The young civilian stopped his attack attempt and stepped back and got together in the group of civilians in the center of the ally

"Nothing is happening" one civilian said to the others but right when the words left his mouth creatures of all different sizes and colors. The had different type of weapons as they emerged from the red chakra that encased them in the ally way. They had no time to react as the creatures and demon's of all different kinds attacked the civilians making them scream out in agony.

Naruto saw none of this though as he stared in front of him still on the ground where he was before watching the civilians in front of him withering in pain before they dropped to the ground in front of him. Naruto stood up once the civilian all dropped to the ground. He slowly stood up not knowing what just happened as he continued to looked at the downed forms of the civilians that attacked him but had he looked in a mirror he could have saw his red eyes fade back to blue without a trace that they had changed.

Naruto walked forward stepping over all the downed bodies of the fallen civilians not knowing how he was saved but he knew he had to leave this village. This village did not deserve him for treating him like he was a monster and an outcast. As Naruto exited the ally he took one look back into the ally.

"_They deserve what they got whatever it was and I deserve my freedom to leave this place_" Naruto thought turning away from the ally beginning to run down the street to the gate's of Konoha to get out and finally be free of all this torture that he received. As Naruto saw the gate's quickly approaching after his long trek through the village. He decided to stop for a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's ramen stand and to say good bye to two of the people who he thought of as precious before he left. So Naruto stopped at the stand which was near the gate's of konoha. He flipped up the tarp to the stand for fun as he hopped up on to the middle seat for the best view of the place. Naruto had missed the anbu operative that ran by right after he had at down, the anbu was trying to find him. The reason for this was back in the ally that Naruto had left minutes ago the hokage and a couple of his personal anbu just had found the bodies of the civilians that he had left their. The anbu and the hokage found that the civilians were all alive but they would not wake up.

The hokage sensed the usage of demonic chakra in the air so he dispersed about three of his anbu to go find Uzumaki Naruto and bring him to his office as he walked their himself. Little did the hokage know that his anbu will find no traces of Naruto in the village.

Back in the ramen stand Naruto Uzumakin sat oblivious to what was going on in the ally but he did not care either way only one thought crossed his mind and that was to get out of the village. He kept that as a thought though as he announced his presence to the only civilians that he could stand to be around.

"Hey old man, hey Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto shouted to them making them turn towards him. They both smiled at Naruto while Ayame walked up to the counter.

'Hey Naruto-kun how are you doing are you here for the usual" Ayame asked him looking at him from her position behind the counter.

"Just being chased by a mob of civilians again but I am fine, I have decided to leave the village because they don't deserve to have me here they treat me so bad, I have had enough of their treatment Naruto told them. They looked at Naruto in shock by his declaration but then they both turned into sad looks. They know Naruto would not change his mind and they would respect his decision on leaving. They probably would have done the same thing but sooner then he had. Ayame didn't know what to say though so she just walked around the counter leaning down and giving Naruto a big hug as Naruto returned it.

"You better come and visit us though, we will always welcome you here with open arms" Ayame said sadly to Naruto who nodded deciding he could do that when he could"

Since your leaving all the ramen you eat today is free of charge just make sure you visit like my daughter said to" Teuchi told Naruto from his position by the stove as he started to make the ramen. He missed the tears that started to come out of Naruto's eyes by what Teuchi said. Naruto put his head into the crook of Ayame's neck as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm going to miss you guys, I promise I will visit. You guys are like the family I never had" Naruto told them when he stopped crying. Naruto pulled back from the hug Ayame had given him when the first bowl of ramen appeared in front of him on the counter. Naruto dug in to the ramen hungrily, as Ayame sat down in the stool next to Naruto. They talked about different things like, were was he going to go. Naruto had answered by telling her that he would go were he thought best. He continued to eat while answering questions Ayame had for him. The questions varied from villages to what he was going to do and Naruto had answered right away on that one saying that he was still going to be a ninja he just didn't know where and what type of ninja he was going to be yet. After an hour of talking to them Naruto got up from his stool as Ayame and Teuchi stood in front of him. He stepped up to both of them giving them a big hug. Before he stepped back and walked towards the exit to the stand.

"Good bye Naruto and we wish you luck on your jorney. We won't say anything to anyone of were you went" Teuchi told Naruto with a smile. Ayame alo said goodbye and waved to Naruto as he stepped out into the breezy night air of Konoha. He walked slowly towards the gate of Konoha from the ramen stand enjoying the feeling of the breeze on his face. He walked though the gate right past the gat guards who were wide awake. The reason they did not spot Naruto was because they saw no one pass by. The Kyuubi although was silently sitting in it's cage had a smirk on it's face.

Naruto started to run when passing the gates to get away from Konoha quickly so he would not be spotted by the anbu or any other ninja that could spot him. He did not realize what the fox had done but it did not matter it only made it easier to leave and to leave no trace that he ever passed threw the gates.

"_I am finally free from those people. I can finally be myself and not have anyone trying to kill me on a daily basis this feels good_" Naruto thought closing his eyes for a second as he continued to run before he opened them vanishing from the sight of Konoha not to appear in Konoha again for quite some time.

The hokage though did not feel as lucky as Naruto does. He sat in his office with the paperwork pushed aside as he looked out of the office window at the hokage monument.

"Why are the villagers so arrogant, they are hurting a defenseless boy" Sarutobi the sandaime hokage asked himself before he saw a puff of smoke in his office.

"What do you have for me dog" Sandaime asked the dog masked anbu turning towards him from the window.

"We can't find Naruto sir. We tried finding him and bringing him to you like you asked but there are no traces of him in the village" the dog masked anbu told him making the Sandaime sigh feeling a lot older now then he eve felt before but he had to know one thing.

"Did the gate guards see anyone suspicious leave Konoha" Sandaime asked dog hoping that Naruto did not leave. Dog looked at the Sandaime a moment before he answered.

"That's the thing hokage-sama there are no traces of Naruto in the village but their were no traces of chakra at the gate from anyone leaving as well. The gate guards saw no one leave so far this night" Dog told him. Sandaime's eyes widen from the bit of information.

"Continuing searching if Naruto is not found by morning we will go off the assumption he had left. We can not send anyone after him to since he is a civilian still and not a ninja" Sandaime told dog. The dog masked anbu vanish out of sight of nodding slightly to the commend. Once doge had vanished the Sandaime turned towards the hokage monument again.

"Where are you Naruto" Sandaime asked himself as he stared out the window not realizing Naruto was a good distance from Konoha and would not be found in the village walls.

Naruto as he ran had many thoughts going threw his head mostly on the people he left behind that he actually cared about.

"I'm sorry Jiji, Ayame and Teuchi for leaving you but I just couldn't stay any longer. I hope you forgive me for doing this but it had to be done" Naruto thought getting further and further from Konoha not knowing that their was a search going on in the village by the anbu black ops.


	2. Chapter 2 Kyuubi's Decision

**Review and let me know what you think. I will update faster the more Reviews I get.**

**The poll so far has Mabui in the lead but continue voting till the end of this week, it won't be decided till then!**

**In this story the Kyuubi will not completely hate Naruto but will have a mutual respect for him because that is what I believe he should have acted like in the Anime.**

**Chapter 2- Kyuubi's Decision **

As Naruto ran he did not look back once. He had made his mind up so he would not change his mind now. He was going to show them what they had done to him and what they gave up.

The sun just peeked over the mountain in the distance but he was still running not knowing where to go or what to do now. He had left without really giving it much thought.

Naruto slowed down once he saw a town in the distance deciding not to go straight to the town. He turned slightly and climbed into a tree that was next to the path leading to the town. He sat down on a low branch on the tree. He knew he wanted to be a ninja but where and what type of ninja did he want to be.

"_This is so confusing I don't know what I am doing. How am I going to get stronger. I have no money and no ninja equipment_" Naruto thought as he leaned against the tree still in deep thought. Before he could continue his thought process though his vision started to go black. Naruto began turning his head in panic not knowing what was happening to him.

"What the hell is happening!" Naruto shouted out but he did not get an answer as his world faded to black falling unconscious on the branch he was sitting on. He was going to get an answer just not one he expected to get or receive ever.

Naruto woke up in a damp like sewer face down in water. Once he concluded he was not in the forest anymore. He stood up looking around the room he was in before he caught sight of a massive gate down the corridor. He knew he wouldn't get any answers to where he was here, so he began his trek down the corridor to the giant cage. Once he reached the cage, which it took him a bit because he was curious at the surroundings around him. He stood in front of the massive gate just staring at it in awe of the size.

"I wonder what's behind this gate" Naruto said to himself. He didn't say it to loud but it was loud enough to let what was behind the gate know he was their. As big red glowing eyes appeared behind the massive gate making Naruto take a couple steps back in freight. The glowing red eyes were not the only thing visible once the massive creature behind the gate stepped forward showing it's face and the anger ensued on it's face making Naruto stumble backwards falling on his ass before he looked right in the eyes of the creature.

"Wha-t are you and what are you doing behind that gate" Naruto asked the giant creature before him stumbling over some of the words he said. Naruto did not know what this creature is but he coule clearly see the anger evident on it's face making him gulp in fear.

The creature did not say anything it did not even move but it continued to stare at Naruto like it was testing or evaluating him in a sense. Naruto just stayed frozen in his spot, he didn't know why but his body would not move he tried but failed.

After a couple of minutes had gone by Naruto felt some of the hate and disgust the creature was sending his way vanish. He did not speak out though in fear of what it could do to him but he didn't have to as the Kyuubi shifted from behind the cage.

"I have brought you here for a reason kit, so don't be afraid of me, so speak up" the creature told Naruto. Naruto nodded a little shocked that the creature could talk. He stood up although a bit slow still unsure of the creature's intentions towards him. He decided though he needed to be strong he would not look like a coward in front of this creature so he stood defiantly walking a little closer to the cage making the Kyuubi chuckle a bit.

"What are you and how did you get behind cage" Naruto asked the creature with out a hint of fear present in his voice but deep down he was scared half to death.

"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko the nine tailed demon fox and the reason I am here is because of that villages retched Fourth hokage" Kyuubi answered Naruto but growling at the last part of his answer. Naruto looked at the fox confused because in the academy he was taught that the demon fox was killed by the fourth hokage but clearly this was the fox because he could see the anger on the foxes face when it had mentioned the fourth hokage.

"Why are you in this cage. I know you're the nine tails just by looking at you but I thought the fourth hokage had killed you. That is what we were taught in the academy anyway" Naruto told the fox which made the fox growl loudly before the Kyuubi shoved one of it's paws against the gate. The gate did not budge though as Kyuubi put it's paw back down making Naruto sigh in relief.

"The reason I am trapped behind this cage is because the fourth hokage had sealed me in you so technically he did win but he did not kill me" Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto looked at the fox with wide eyes not believing what he was hearing but he had to know the truth.

"Why were you sealed in me. Why did the fourth hokage chose me to carry you because of you my life was a living hell" Naruto shouted out dropping to his knees punching the floor of the room repeatedly. The Kyuubi looked on deciding if he should tell the boy. He decided to tell him because he deserved the truth that was held from him.

"The reason the fourth hokage chose you and no one else was because he could not ask another family to give up a child if he could not as hokage give up his own child. You are the fourth hokage's son and he believed that you would be able to use my power to help you defend yourself and defeat a certain person that I will tell you about later" Kyuubi told Naruto looking down at the kid as he spoke.

Naruto heard what the Kyuubi had just told him. He stopped punching the floor eyes going wide as he stared down at his reflection in the water seeing the similarities between the fourth hokage and himself. He realized though that the fourth hokage gave up his life to save the village and to give his son a strong means of defending himself. After a couple more minutes of thinking about it Naruto smiled as he stood up once again with determination all over his face. He looked back towards the Kyuubi with another question in mind.

"Do you know my mom" Naruto asked the fox hopeful. He really wanted to know this the fox could tell by the look in Naruto's eye so the fox decided to tell him.

"Your mom was my old container she died along with the fourth hokage protecting you as the seal was finishing the sealing process. They both cared for you and they were both strong even though I hate the Yondaime for what he did to me I still respect him" Kyuubi replied to Naruto's question only making him even happier by the minute. Naruto now knew what he had to do he would get strong just as his parents were. He would make them proud of the person he will become. Naruto looked straight into the Kyuubi's eyes once Naruto had decided what he was going to do.

"Thanks Kyuubi for telling me this, even though you did not have to but you still did not tell me the original reason why you brought me in my mindscape" Naruto asked the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"I brought you in here to tell you I got a solution to your problem of not knowing where to go or how to train yourself since you have no money" Kyuubi told Naruto as Naruto looked at the fox curiously wondering what the fox had in mind.

"What do you have in mind Kyuubi" Naruto asked the fox.

"Do you know the reason why it was so easy for you to make it out of Konoha" Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"I thought it was because no one cared that I left so I just left it go at that" Naruto told the fox honestly.

"No, it wasn't because they did not care about you it was because I helped you. In the ally way before you left I changes your eyes to mine making an illusion on those civilians that is why they dropped n front of you. Also the reson you got past those gate guards was also because I used another illusion around your body circulating my chakra to certain points in your body to make you almost completely invisible and undetectable" Kyuubi explained to Naruto. Naruto looked at the fox mouth gaping at what the fox did.

"Wow can you teach me that" Naruto asked the fox. The fox looked at Naruto a moment to get the boy agitated a bit.

"I gave you my eyes already you can activate them anytime like a dojutsu. The eyes I gave you were red before but the color of your eyes when you use my eyes now will end up being a very light blue due to your eyes being a dark blue to start with so the tones will only change. You can make any illusion you want just by thinking it of it and also with the eyes out you can circulate chakra through your body making yourself almost undetectable to anyone. To activate the eyes all you got to do is push my chakra to your eyes" Kyuubi explained. The Kyuubi pushed some of his chakra out of the cage towards Naruto. It went into his eyes and began to change. Naruto looked down into the clear water below his feet.

"They are awesome" Naruto said looking at his reflection in awe of the light blue color his eyes were. He continued to stare into the water before he saw his eyes change back into his dark blue one's making him look up towards the Kyuubi.

"You have plenty of time later to enjoy how your eyes look, but now you still need ninja equpment and supplies to begin your training. The town you noticed before I brought you here should have a ninja shop. I want you to use the stealth cloak I told you about, to sneak into the shop and steal anything you need from their I will help you to use the cloak though since you have to circulate your chakra through out your body but you can not do that yet because your chakra control sucks. After that you will begin your training and I will help you to get stronger as well" Kyuubi told Naruto shocking Naruto by how Kyuubi was helping him so much but he did not get the chance to say anything more as he was thrown out of his mind scape.

He slowly opened his eyes noticing how bright it was out side. He sat up using his arm as a shield for his eyes so that they could get adjusted to the light.

"Damn Kyuubi, he didn't let me say anything" Naruto grumbled as he took his arm away from his eyes once the light was manageable.

"I wonder how long I was in my mind scape for" Naruto thought looking up at the sun to see what time it was. He noticed that it was about ten in the morning. He realized he was in their for abut three hours. When Naruto slowly got into a standing position on the branch, he heard many bones in his body crack and creak from sitting their for so long. Naruto jumped down to the path leading to the town in the distance stratching to get all the kinks out of his body.

"I better see if my new eyes work" Naruto thought pushing the Kyuubi's red chakra to his eyes. The eyes changed colors almost immediately from a dark blue to a light blue. Naruto looked into a small stream that was near by to see if it worked. He smiled when he noticed it did work. He pushed the chakra out of his eyes, watching ashis eyes changed back to a dark blue. Naruto then began to walk down the path to the town so he could get the ninja supplies he would need to begin his training.

"_I think I am going to stick to mostly Illusions, Fuinjutsu, and Kenjutsu_" Naruto thought. He also knew he had to be fast if he was going to be using illusions as well as Kenjutsu so he would get some weights if he can find a place that seals ninja equipment in the town.

"_I hope this town has ninja equipment or I will be using this illusion for nothing_" Naruto thought once he stood in front of the entrance to the town. He took one step forward vanishing out of sight as he continued threw the entrance of the town completely undetected by the ninja in the town. The civilians in the town were just as clueless as he went to the first store and looked in the window. He saw no ninja equipment in the store so he continued his walk down the street trying to find ninja quipment for his training.

"This might take awhile I don't know where a ninja store is in this town" Naruto thought sighing to himself as he checked the next store


	3. Chapter 3 A Mist Fort Infiltration

**Review and tell me what you think! They help me know if I am doing a good job or if it sucks so Review.**

**Chapter 3- Mist Fort Infiltration**

Naruto searched one store after another until he stopped catching sight of people wearing headbands. He got closer to them to see what type of headbands they had. He noticed that they had mist headbands.

"_Why are mist shinobi in fire country controlled territory_" Naruto thought as he followed them to see were they were going. The cloak was still active so he did not have to worry about being spotted. He stopped when the mist shinobi in front of him stopped in front of a store. Naruto heard them arguing so he listened in on the conversation because Kyuubi told him he should. Naruto pushed red chakra to his ears to make his hearing better so he could catch every word that they spoke.

"We have to hurry and get more supplies Mei should be waiting for us back in mist" one of the mist shinobi said to the other four.

"We know Ao but don't you think if we are caught in fire country territory that we will be killed on the spot" a mist shinobi with a big sword on his back said.

"We won't be caught. We have to get more supplies for Mei and the rest of the mist rebellion so we can't fail. We strike the mizukage's strong hold next week. We can't get supplies in water country so we have no choice but to get supplies form other countries Chojuro" Ao said as he entered the store. Chojuro followed close behind looking very nervous as he looked every direction making sure they were not spotted. The other two mist shinobi entered behind them. Naruto walked in front of the store quickly slipping in through the closing door. Once inside he noticed that the mist shinobi were already gathering stuff off the shelves as the manager of the store continued to shout at them but they would not listen as they continued to put everything in scrolls.

"_I have to get some equipment before they take all of it_" Naruto thought looking at all the shelves from his position at the door. Before he was finished looking a voice appeared in the back of his mind.

"There are chakra weights to your right, there is also a couple jutsu scrolls further down that shelf. I would recommend getting the sword first because those mist shinobi are picking them off the shelf's first it seems" Kyuubi said. Naruto looked to the left noticing half the swords were already gone off the shelf. Naruto shot forward grabbing a sword off the shelf that he spotted. He did not know what type of sword it was but he will be surprised later of what he had picked up. He quickly pushed red chakra into the sword just like Kuuybi told him to. The sword vanished from sight just liked Naruto had when he first entered the town. Naruto strapped it to his back quickly while he made his way to the other shelf Kyuubi was talking about.

Naruto quickly picked up a set of chakra weights pushing red chakra into it making it vanish as well. He attached them on to his legs and arms fast so he could have room in his pockets for some jutsu scroll. Once they were attached Naruto ran to the back end of the store. As he approached the jutsu scrolls. Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that the mist ninja were done with the rest of the store because Naruto noticed the shelves were bare besides were he was at. So Naruto quickly scanned the shelf he was at before grabbing five scrolls and shoved them in his pockets while jumping back from the mist ninjas who had rushed to the shelf he was at.

"_Damn they are causing a big ruckus, I wonder why they are in such a hurry_" Naruto thought as he watched the mist ninja stuff storage scrolls with the jutsu scrolls. Naruto sweat dropped at how fast they were moving.

"_I would follow them to where they were going to see what the big deal was but I know for a fact they would out run me easily_" Naruto thought sighing wanting to know what caused them to act like this so badly.

"Follow them then, if you lose track of them don't worry about it I got their chakra signature down so I will know were they have went" Kyuubi replied to Naruto's thought.

"_Really, that's great_" Naruto thought as he continued to watch the mist ninja gather the scrolls up. Naruto started to feel pains all over making him lean down on to his knee panting. Naruto did not know why but the burning pain was getting worse by the minute.

"It is because you are hurting your chakra coils using the cloak to much. Your chakra coils is not use to this much strain on them" Kyuubi explained to Naruto. Naruto knew he had to dispel the cloak around him soon or risk damaging his coils beyond repair. So when he noticed five minutes later that the mist ninja had all the scrolls from the shelf packed away he sighed in relief. The pain was getting really bad and he knew he didn't have much time before he couldn't move. Naruto slowly stood back on to two feet stepping aside as the mist ninja walked toward the door exiting it but the one named Ao turned to face the store owner.

"Thanks for your hospitality, we will make sure to pay you back when the civil war in mist is over" Ao said walking out the door following after the rest of the mist ninja. The store owner did not look happy but you did not have to look to know all you had to do was listen and you could hear a string of curses towards the mist shinobi who just exited the store. Naruto walked out of the store after them not wanting to stay another minute in the store listening to the store owner complain on his ninja equipment begin taken. Once Naruto exited the store he ran to the other side of the town going to the other entrance besides the one he used to enter.

Naruto appeared at the exit to the town and walked out into a little field before breaking off in to a forest. He spotted the mist ninja so he walked forward to hear what they were saying. He was breathing heavy so he hoped the ninja did not hear his erratic breathing.

"I just sent a message to Mei that we have completed our mission of getting supplies for the main attack. The rebellion should go as planned, the mizukage's rain of terror ends next week" Ao said to the rest of the mist shinobi. Chojuro looked unsure of the battle to come though.

"Are you sure we are going to be able to beat Yagura, I mean he is a Jinchuuriki with a iron hold over the mist village" Chojuro replied to Ao's statement making Ao scowl at him. Ao leaned forward and smacked Chojuro upside the head for being a coward.

"Chojuro we have to do this. We have no choice it is for the people of mist and the blood line's that are being wiped out from Yagura's wraith. His rain of terror has to be put to a stop" Ao said to Chojuro smacking him upside the head again. The other two mist ninja just looked on sweat dropping by how their commander's were acting. After the argument between the two the four mist ninja's jumped into the tree line to head to the rebellion's camp.

Naruto heard every single word that they had spoken as he dispelled the cloak around him falling to his knees from the burning pain that he felt.

"Damn this hurts, I got to get my chakra coils use to the cloak and my other illusions" Naruto said to himself. After the pain slowly ebbed away he stood up looking off into the forest that the mist shinobi had jumped in to. Naruto knew he would never be able to catch up to them now but he could still find them using the Kyuubi's senses. Naruto jumped into the tree line the same way the mist shinobi had went as he jumped from branch to branch at a slow speed because he was only really trying this now.

"Kyuubi which way do I go" Naruto asked the fox. Naruto followed the Kyuubi's directions. They were heading the same path that the mist ninja had taken not to long ago.

About five days of traveling Naruto finally caught sight of a big fort at the end of the path he was taking. He slowed his pace stopping just at the end of the path behind a tree as he peered out at the entrance to the big fort noticing that their were two guards stationed at the gate. Naruto continued to look at the gate as he felt the strain on his legs and arms from the long journey he just took, Naruto realized it was tough to move with thirty pound of weight on each of his legs and arms. He would keep them on even though he was entering a guarded fort.

"_Is this the place Kyuubi_" Naruto whispered not getting an answer from the fox right away.

"Yes, this is the place but there are a lot of chakra signatures coming from within in the fort so if you are to enter be careful. Even though you were practicing stealth with that cloak of yours on but your chakra coils are still not use to it yet. If you are in their too long and the cloak fades use your eyes and trap them in an illusion" Kyuubi told Naruto from within his mind. Naruto nodded as he circulated the red chakra through out his body. Naruto vanished from sight but his eyes were different when he disappeared they were light blue. Naruto quickly jumped into the small clearing walking up to the gate slowly knowing he was invisible but they could still hear him so he had to be careful. Naruto approached the two guards he had to knock them out because if his cloak faded while inside these two would block his exit if he were to leave. Naruto stared at the two guards in the face forcing some more red chakra to his eyes catching the two guards in an illusion without them knowing they were caught in one.

The guards were looking out into the forest as they stood watch in front of the gate. They noticed huge bears, wolf's and tigers coming out of the forest at them. They looked on in freight knowing they couldn't take that many on by themselves so they turned around to open the gate door to enter but when they turned their was no door just five huge tiger's ready to pounce on them. The tiger's pounced on them and started to rip them apart. They screamed out in agony from the amount of pain they felt.

All Naruto saw though were the two guards dropping to the grassy ground with shocked looks on their faces.

"They probably didn't expect to be mauled by tigers" Naruto said to himself chuckling a little bit by the faces the two ninja had on their faces before he faced the entrance to the fort. He saw that he had to press a switch to open the gate to the fort which would alert multiple people that he was entering. He was invisible due to the cloak he had on but when he opened the door they would notice the two downed gate guards and they would go in a panic trying to find the intruder. Naruto sighed as he hoisted to two gate guard's on to his shoulders. He pushed red chakra into their bodies to make them invisible. He jumped back into the forest and laid them down before going back to the gate.

"_Here goes nothing_" Naruto thought As he pulled the switch to open the gate. The gate slowly lifted up allowing him entrance. He slowly walked through the gate to a sight that caught him by surprise. Their were small houses against the walls of the forts and big tents laid out everywhere. Naruto noticed a huge building in the center of the fort. He walked closer to the building stealthily moving out of the way of passing ninja or merchants that were supplying the fort with supplies. Once he reached the building Naruto turned and looked back at the gate to see if anyone noticed that no one had entered the gate. He caught sight of around fifteen ninja at the gate and he knew that the ninja now knew that their was an intruder in the fort. Naruto also saw the shocked looks from people around the fort suspecting the same thing as the ninja were.

"_To bad their not going to be able to find me_" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto turned and went to open the door to the main building to the fort but ended up stepping aside quickly from a mist ninja who flung the door open he was going to enter which made it much easier for him to get inside without notice. He followed the mist ninja down the hall of the huge building. Naruto noticed the mist ninja stopped at a big double door entrance making Naruto stop in his tracks about five feet behind the ninja. The mist ninja knocked on the door.

"Why is he knocking on the door. It must be a high ranking person who runs this fort" Naruto contemplated to himself as he heard a voice come from behind the closed doors.

"Come in" a female voice said from behind the door.

"_A female, she must be really strong to lead this many ninja and want to take down the mizukage_" Naruto thought as the mist ninja in front of him opened the door and stepped in the room but before the guy could close the door behind him Naruto slipped into the room. Naruto noticed Ao and Chojuro from the town he was at before in the room along with a coupled more people but what caught Naruto's eye was the Red headed women sitting in the middle seat meaning she was the leader.

"_Wow I wouldn't mind working for her, she is freaking hot. I know I am eight years old but damn now I wish I was older_" Naruto thought staring at the women. He blushed after a couple seconds realizing that he was ogling her so he turned his head to the ninja who bowed before them.

"What happened the ninja outside seem to be in a ruckus" the red headed women asked the kneeling mist ninja that was before them.

"The reason the ninja outside are in a ruckus is because we might have an intruder in the fort. We found the gate to the fort wide open and the guards that were supposed to be guarding the fort no where to be seen" the mist ninja told her as he looked up to her.

The red headed women turned towards Ao.

"What do you think we should do Ao. Their or may not be an intruder and we don't want to instill panic in everyone if we found out their were not intruders to begin with" the read headed women asked Ao. Naruto looked at Ao and at the eye patch the guy had on his eye.

"_I wonder what is behind the eye patch_" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto just looked on listening to what was being said around the room.

"I think we should send a search team through out the village just in case but not a big team to cause panic. If one of Yagura's ninja got in we will find him Mei-sama" Ao said. Mei nodded her head in agreement before she turned towards the ninja who was still kneeling.

"Round up a search party of three other ninja with you included and find the intruder and bring him to me" Mei commanded to the ninja.

"Hai" the mist ninja said as he vanished out of the room quickly to find the intruder. After the ninja had left Naruto stayed put in the room to observe Mei and the rest of them.

"Let's continue the meeting now since that issue will be solved shortly" Mei said as everyone in the room agreed with her and the meeting continued. Naruto just stood their in the room undetected taking in all the information that he got from their meeting. He knew they would never find him unless his cloak dispersed from around him.

After twenty minutes the meeting was over and Naruto watch as everyone in the room got up out of their seats and began to leave but three people stayed in the room. The three people that stayed were Mei, Ao and Chojuro. Naruto did not know why they stayed but he knew he was about to find out.

"I sensed a little flux of chakra in the room earlier but it is now gone" Mei told them making Ao and Chojuro on high alert as they scanned the room multiple times seeing if anything was their. Ao lifted up his eye patch revealing the byakugan behind it. Once Kyuubi spotted the eye, he informed Naruto of what the eye did.

"_What do I do_" Naruto thought franticly until he came up with an idea with Kyuubi's help. Naruto laid flat on the floor near the table that they used as a conference table. Naruto thought that maybe Ao would not spot him because they were looking for a person not an animal so they didn't have to look directly at the floor. Mei, Ao and Chojuro looked around the room not spotting anything. Ao put his eye patch back down thinking no one was in the room any more but their was before. Ao turned towards Mei.

"I caught sight of chakra in the air but no one is in the room at the moment so if I have to guess they are not here anymore" Ao stated to Mei and Chojuro.

"Ok, then we can let the search team find the intruder. We got more pressing matters to attend to" Mei said as she and the other two walked up to a blank wall in the room. Naruto slowly got up off the floor once he was sure that he was not found out. He saw Mei put a hand on the wall as a part of the wall shifted to the right like a door way. The entered through the door way not realizing that another person had snuck in with them. Naruto followed them into a long corridor.

They walked for about five minutes until the corridor opened up into a massive room. Naruto looked around the room at all the weapons and scrolls that were piled up in the room.

"Amazing they have enough things in here to last years even with all the ninja under Mei" Naruto thought before he winced starting to feel the burning feeling from his chakra coils again meaning he only had about an hour left before he needed to dispel the cloak. Naruto decided not to worry about it for now as he continued to follow Mei and the other two further into the room. Naruto stopped walking once they had stopped walking. They turned to his direction making Naruto sweat liked crazy but he knew they couldn't see him though so he was safe even if they knew he was in here since Ao had his eye patch on.

"Come out who ever you are so I can melt you" Mei said loud enough for anyone in the room could hear. No one appeared though making her scowl for having to do it the hard way. Naruto knew he was in trouble so he ran back the way they came making sure to keep his foot steps silent as he ran. Naruto got to the door exiting out of the corridor and in to the conference they were in before.

Mei turned towards Ao knowing this person was not going to come out so they would have to make this person show himself.

"Ao find him" Mei commanded but noticed Ao already lifted his eye patch a second before she asked.

"There is no one in the room Mei-sama but there is a lot of residue chakra scattered in the air meaning someone was here. Ao said as he started to expand his range of sight with his byakugan. He noticed just at the end of his sight a blond boy no older then eight was exiting the building they were in before.

"Wait I got something but you won't believe it. The intruder was a boy, he must have ran when you told him you were going to melt him because he just ran out of the conference room that we were in before" Ao stated to Mei making her scowl at being followed by a mere boy and not being able to detect him.

"Why couldn't we detect the boy, it shouldn't have been this hard to spot the boy" Mei told Ao sounding like she was not in a good mood at the moment.

"I don't know Mei-sama all I know is that the boy had chakra coating him like a cloak. That is what I believe kept us from seeing him but the more important matter is what should we do about him he had no headband" Ao asked Mei.

"Since he was not a ninja of Yagure because if he was he would have attacked me and tried to kill me but he didn't so just let the boy go" Mei said as they walked down the corridor. They left the storage room and went back into conference room.

Naruto had ran out of the conference room. He did not want to leave yet so headed in to a house of to the side to get some rest because it was getting dark before he entered the house though he heard two ninja discussing something.

"The attack will be tomorrow. It is when we will take back control of mist and end Yagura's rain of destruction" a random mist ninja said to another. Naruto smiled at their determination and effort.

"I think I will follow the platoons of ninja into battle tomorrow but when they get to mist I will separate from them and go after Yagura by myself and take him down before anyone knew what happened" Naruto thought grinning as he entered the house to relax a bit. When Naruto entered the house he noticed the ninja that lived their were already asleep so he walked to the coach that was in the living room. He sat down on the coach releasing the cloak that surrounded him. He laid down and continued to stare up at the ceiling with a lot of things going through his mind. He missed the people he cared about back in Konoha but he also knew he would not go back now. He had a new life now and, a new path set in front of him. He was having a blast so far.

Naruto knew he couldn't stay here either though so once Yagura was dead he decided to head to a new place. Naruto drifted into a light sleep because he knew Kyuubi would alert him to any danger.


	4. Chapter 4 Yagura Die's

**Review and tell me what you think! They help me to know if I am doing a good job or if it sucks so Review.**

**The Poll still stands at Mabui winning. I am thinking of making it with two pairings for Naruto but I am still deciding to do this or not, I might. Review it and tell me single or double pairing?**

**I need ten Reviews to change the poll to a double pairing for Naruto, but let me know if you just want it to stay a single pairing too though!**

**Chapter 4- Yagura Dies**

Naruto slowly came out of his light sleep the next morning when he heard sounds of people exiting the fort. Naruto got up off the coach and went to the door of the house he was in. He opened the door slightly so he could get a peek outside. Once Naruto spotted most of the ninja heading out of the gate. Naruto reactivated his cloak by circulating chakra through out his body vanishing from sight once again as he opened the door all the way stepping outside. Naruto closed the door behind him and followed the Ninja out of the village.

"The battle starts today, we will retake the mist village and free everyone from Yagura's hold" Mei shouted out to the ninja. Naruto spotted Ao and Chojuro standing next to her but he couldn't really hear her as the huge crowd of ninja before her cheered her on.

"Wow they must really trust her as the leader of the group" Naruto thought impressed at her devotion to her home and the people in water country. He knew if this rebellion were to work and they kill Yagura taking back the hidden mist village she would be the new mizukage by how strong she was and the way she inspires the people before her.

The group of ninja then all started to jump into the forest heading for the mist village with Mei in the lead to make sure not many of her devoted shinobi died before they were able to get to the center of the village. Naruto jumped into the tree's to follow them.

"This won't be an easy battle the mist village have a lot of ninja. there are going to be a lot of deaths on both sides when this is over" Naruto whispered to himself looking at all the ninja around him as they continued their journey to the mist village.

The village was coming up in the distance making Naruto gulp in fear but prepared himself none the less. He knew he was not going to be fighting any other shinobi besides Yagura. He was going to be the first person to get to him and kill the basted for treating this country like they were nothing to him. All the ninja around Naruto jumped down right in front of the mist village, the mist around the village was really thick so their plan of attack did not really matter. The ninja charged forth into the village after Mei had killed to guards running in to the village herself not realizing that Naruto separated himself from the ninja and ran for an open field behind the mist village. It was in sight of the mizukage's tower.

Naruto appeared in the field seeing Yagura. He guessed it was him by the look he had in his eyes and by the aura of demonic chakra the other kid had.

"He has the three tailed turtle inside him, he can sense the cloak you have on so you have to be careful. He can't see you yet but he will be able to if you get any closer. Just wait until someone engages him before you attack him to get him from behind" Kyuubi explained to Naruto. Naruto stood their just staring at Yagura waiting for someone to realize that Yagura wasn't in the tower in the mist village but was out back of the village behind the tower.

After twenty minutes of no one coming to fight Yagura Naruto was about to just attack Yagura by himself.

"Damn it if someone doesn't get here soon I am attacking" Naruto thought growling seeing the amusing look on Yagura's face from the screams of pain coming from within the village behind them. Naruto intensely grabbed the sword handle on his back wanting to kill Yagura so bad. He was about to jump forward when three people landed in the clearing stopping his forward movement.

"_Finally what took them so long_" Naruto thought noticing Mei, Ao and Chojuro. Ao did not have his eye patch on so when he landed in the field he spotted both Naruto and the mizukage. Ao looked toward the yellow haired boy. He saw the boy was mouthing him something.

"_He is here to help eh, well I guess we can use all the help we can get_" Ao thought nodding to the boy before he faced the Yagura's direction with an intense look.

Mei stepped forward ahead of Ao and Chojuro

"This is my fight now, you two watch my back and step in if I need help" Mei told them. They both nodded after Mei commanded them to stay back. Mei walked forward more getting closer to Yagura. Yagura pulled his staff from off his back as he started to pour demonic chakra into the staff and around him as well.

Mei continued walking towards Yagura as she got into a stance as well. Mei charged forward trying to punch Yagura in the face but Yagura takes a step back and swung his staff forward hitting Mei in the side knocking her to the side making her roll on the ground before she flipped herself back on to her feet and charged again but before she reached Yagura three chakra tails appeared behind Yagura. A big black ball of chakra appeared in from of him. Mei saw it as it grew bigger every second so she jumped further away from Yagura to put some distance between them.

"I am going to win this fight, mist needs a new mizukage because you are not cut out to be the mizukage" Mei shouted at Yagura who only ignored her taunting.

"Tailed beast bomb" Yagura shouted about to unleash the power of his tailed beast on the three mist ninja but he did not get the chance as a sword appeared coming out of his chest from behind making Yagura's eyes widen. The energy ball slowly dissipated because he no longer could maintain it.

Ao looked on impressed seeing the yellow blond haired boy behind Yagura but no one else did.

Yagura dropped his staff as he looked down at the sword protruding out of his chest. Blood was pooling at his feet so he knew he did not have long to live. Yagura looked up towards the sky as Naruto still stood behind Yagura not removing the sword from him just yet.

"How did you get behind me without me noticing" Yagura asked to seeming no one as he coughed up blood making Mei and Chojuro look at him like he was crazy but Ao knew so he decided to explain to them.

"He is talking about the blond haired boy behind him. He was the one who snuck around our fort before" Ao told them. They looked on seeing nothing but the sword that was piercing Yagura's chest until a voice came from behind Yagura.

"I have a special cloak I use that leaves me almost completely invisible and undetectable but you could have sensed me because you have a tailed beast too. I waited though until someone could distract you enough for me to snuck up behind you" Naruto explained to Yagura as he let the cloak around him dissipate. Yagura just smirked because at least he was defeated by another Jinchuuriki.

"So which tailed beast do you hold" Yagura asked a bit slowly starting to feel numb all over.

"I hold Kyuubi no Yoko the nine tailed fox" Naruto replied. Yagura's grin only grew bigger from knowing that bit of information.

"Then I best tell you to get as far away from me as you can, the three tailed turtle inside me is starting to get lose" Yagura told Naruto. Naruto quickly pulled out his sword from Yagura's body. He laid Yagura on the ground before he jumped towards Mei and the other two mist ninja.

"We got to get out of here now, his tailed beast could be released at any time. They nodded to that and were about to jump away but before they could a huge glow came from the seal on Yagura making Naruto's eyes widen from believing they were not going to make it. Mei grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at Mei as she smiled him vanishing with a shunshin to a safer distance along with Ao and Chojuro. Once they appeared a good distance away. Naruto looked back and saw that the whole field was covered in smoke until the smoke vanished.

"Crap, what are we going to do about that turtle" Naruto asked looking at the turtle that easily took up the whole clearing they were once in.

"If it come's this way and try's to attack the mist village we will have to stop it and if you don't want to help then get out of here" Mei told Naruto. After she finished that statement about half of the force she started with appeared behind her and all around her.

Ao turned to them raising his voice in the process.

"We stopped Yagura but his tailed beast has been released if it attacks the mist village it will be no more. We have to stop it if it comes this way who is with us" Ao shouted out to the surrounding troops.

They all shouted out in unison wanting to protect their home from harm.

"Hey kid what's your name. You are the one who defeated Yagura after all" Ao asked Naruto looking down at the boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I only defeated Yagura because he treated these people horribly. Another reason I wanted to deat him was because my mom was from the hidden whirlpool village before it was destroyed so water country might have been my home if it wasn't destroyed" Naruto told them making Mei push Ao out of the way. She stood right in front of Naruto.

"Still Naruto if you need anything at anytime just ask the hidden mist. We owe you for stopping Yagura" Mei said leaning down and giving Naruto a little peck on the cheek making naruto blush red. Mei noticed his blush and smiled a bit before she stood straight again and stared out at the clearing to see the turtle did not move from where it was before.

"I think it is confused, it looks like it doesn't know where to go from their" Naruto said. After Naruto finished his sentence thought the turtle dove into the water near the clearing and swam away not going anywhere near the hidden mist village making Naruto sigh in relief by not having to fight a tailed beast head on in a fight.

Naruto heard the whole around him sigh in relief. He knew they were scared to because if that tailed beast were to attack they knew they probably would have died.

"I guess the civil is now over" Naruto said randomly. He wasn't really saying it to no one just himself but all the mist ninja heard in and started cheering in victory throwing their weapons into the air.

"_I think I will keep my thoughts to myself from now on_" Naruto thought as they continued to cheer from their victory over the mizukage.

Two days later after the hidden mist village was cleared of any ninja that were still against having the blood lines back. Naruto was seen entering the new Mizukage tower that was changed a bit due to the new person running the place. Naruto walked down the hall before he stopped before a big door. He knocked for entrance and when he heard he was aloud in Naruto opened the door closing it behind him making sure it was shut before he turned and faced the new mizukage Mei Terumi.

"Hey Naruto what may I do for you. Are you here to become a ninja for the hidden mist village" Mei asked him hoping he would say yes but she knew that it probably wouldn't happen.

"No I am here to say goodbye for now. I wish you luck in running the village, you deserve it after all the hard work you guys put in for the civil war" Naruto told Mei and Ao who was also in the room.

Mei smiled softly before getting out of her chair and walked around her desk. She walked up to Naruto leaning down kissing him on the cheek once again. It was a way of thanking him for all that he had done.

Mei stood back up after the kiss.

"Well you better come and visit sometime though, everyone here in the mist village see's you as a hero for stopping Yagura" Mei told Naruto.

"Sure Mei I will come visit sometime when I can. Your definitely worth the trip to come back here, and I wouldn't want to leave my fans in the village hanging either" Naruto says to Mei making her flush from what Naruto just told her. Mei knew he was only eight years old but she knew when he got older it was possible to get with him not now though but she would try when he came to visit the village in the future. Mei gave Naruto a hug before she returned to her desk and got back to work. Naruto headed for the door but before he reached it. He turned his head slightly back but not at Mei but at Ao.

"Ao when I get better with my sword I will be back to spar with you as well" Naruto said smiling.

"Well I can't wait for that day to come, even though I beat you down yesterday in our spar you have great potential with kenjutsu so see you later kid" Ao said knowing that Naruto hated to be called a kid. Naruto heard what Ao called him but he didn't get mad because this was the last time he was going to see them for awhile. Naruto smiled sadly but happy at the same time.

"See you Ao and bye Mei" Naruto said as he exited the mizukage's office and the tower leaving behind two people who were now added to his precious people list. Naruto waved to the mist civilians and ninja that past. He enjoyed being treated liked this but he still needed to get stronger so he had to go out into the world and get stronger learning new things. Naruto walked out the village gate heading into the mist.

In the mizukage's office Ao had left the room after Naruto had and Mei was looking out over the village as Naruto arrived at the gate.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto. You are the hero of this village and the one that I have claimed to be my husband in the future so you better not die" Mei thought smiling. Naruto knew nothing of this as he exited the hidden mist village

"I'm glad I helped out this village, this place looks a lot better then it did when Yagura ruled it. I still hope that he is resting in piece though he was young like me. I wonder why he started the blood line purge though" Naruto thought vanishing into the mist leaving the mist village behind for now.

**I know the fight scene was kinda short but don't worry the fight scenes to come will be much longer!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sneaking into Kumogakure

**Review it and let me know what you think!**

**Need some ideas for naming Naruto's eyes because I can't come up with a good name so Review, the help will be appreciated!**

**Chapter 5- Sneaking into Kumogakure**

**(Time skip two weeks later)**

After Naruto had left the hidden village in the mist he had stayed in the forest around mist training. The training was to enhance his senses and range of attack. The mist in the area covered the whole forest and made visibility almost zero. Kyuubi had told him after a week of training in the forest that he had completed the exercise. So Naruto decided to head to Kumo in which he had heard mist ninja talking about as they traveled in the forest.

"I'm tired I have been training non stop for the past two weeks. You're a damn slave driver Kyuubi" Naruto said. Naruto heard the Kyuubi snort from inside his head.

"Your speed and senses improved didn't they, so stop complaining and get a move on your almost to Kumo" Kyuubi growled at Naruto annoyed by his bickering. Naruto nodded and picked up his speed to get to Kumo faster. The trees around him were starting to get less dense. Naruto knew Kumo was only about an hour away just by how the tree's looked. Naruto unsheathed his sword from off his back. He held the blade out in front of him as he continued to Kumo. He studied the sword before him because it had changed from a normal silver sword to a deep crimson color.

"Kyuubi did you ever figure out what happened to the sword. It looks cool and all but what does it do" Naruto asked Kyuubi. Kyuubi only just figured what the sword did and how it changed colors before their eyes the other day.

"It changed colors due to being exposed to my chakra. The sword now can be used with my chakra; it releases high powered flames due to my affinity being fire. The sword only works with my chakra though, it is like the seven swordsman's swords it take's in the chakra of the user and make's the sword specially designed only for that user. You picked on hell of a sword from that weapon place" Kyuubi responded to Naruto's question. It made Naruto giddy knowing he could use three elements now. He had found that his elements were wind and water because one of the five scrolls he had taken from the ninja store had chakra paper in it. The others had jutsu that he had learned in the forest mist.

Naruto smirked as he sheathed the sword back in its holster on his back. Naruto knew he had no time to think he had to prepare himself mentally. He was going to steal lightning scrolls from Kumo. Then he would move on to the next hidden village on his list which was Iwa to take some of their earth scrolls. He had left Konoha awhile ago thinking he would not be able to get any training out of the village but look how wrong he was. He had Illusions that could help him penetrate any hidden village and only the strongest could detect him. Now he had a sword that could manipulate flames.

"_I am having one hell of a time outside Konoha. I should have left sooner maybe I would be even stronger then I am now_" Naruto thought. His train of thoughts stopped their however because he caught sight of Kumo up on top of a mountain.

Naruto sighed knowing he would have to climb the mountain and not take the regular trail up because too many ninja passed that way.

"_Oh well it will be worth it when I am leaving with more jutsu to learn_" Naruto thought as he walked up to the base of the mountain and looked up it to see how far he had to go.

"_I will need to activate my cloak illusion once I reach the top and not a second later or I will be spotted by the ninja of Kumo. Their patrols are more frequent and they have more ninja on guard then Konoha_" Naruto thought spotting a couple of patrols up on the mountain due to his heightened sight due to the Kyuubi. Naruto pushed chakra into his feet as he ran up the side of the mountain. It took around three minutes to reach the top where Kumo was. He stopped at the top of the mountain though and peered up over the ledge to see if any Kumo ninja were near by. Naruto spotted none so he pulled himself up on to solid ground. Once he was standing he activated the cloak around him disappearing from sight just as a three man Kumo patrol team arrived in the spot he was. Naruto just walked right passed them without them noticing but he caught what they were saying.

"I know I saw someone but were did he go" a Kumo ninja said the apparent leader of the group of three.

"Well the person you saw isn't here now so we should report to the raikage and tell him we have an intruder" a Kumo ninja said from beside the leader of the group. Naruto knew he had to stop them before they could go and tell the raikage so he activated his eyes making them turn light blue. He looked straight at the three Kumo ninja putting them in an illusion. The illusion was that they had left to go tell the raikage about the intruder but. Though to Naruto all they did was drop down in from of him not moving. Naruto dispelled the chakra in his eyes letting them turn back to a dark blue.

"_I can't over how much I love using Illusions now. They are the best type of weapon if you can make the person believe that they were not in an illusion it was perfect. They couldn't see him which means when I put them in the illusion they never would know that they were in one because they wouldn't know that they were attacked_" Naruto thought. He began to think about other possibilities of what he could do with his illusions as he continued to the gates of Kumo once he spotted them further along the trail he was walking. Once Naruto reached the gate's he walked right through them into Kumo passing about four guards at the gate without them knowing he even passed by.

"Kyuubi you are a genius. I never thanked you for helping me this much" Naruto said to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi grinned from inside the cage in the seal.

"You better not thank me it will make you look weak" Kyuubi told Naruto who could only agree with the statement. Naruto walked down the main street of Kumo just enjoying the sights. He had stopped to eat but before he entered the stand he walked into a small ally making sure no one was near the ally as he dispelled the cloak from around him.

"_I don't need the cloak right now. I might need it for later so I don't want to use it to much right now_" Naruto thought as he came out of the ally and went in to the sushi place.

As Naruto ate his food a couple people were looking at him from across the restaurant, he did not know why they were looking so he felt a little uncomfortable. Maybe it was the color of his hair, he had died his blond hair to black and maybe they did not like the color of it so he decided to ask.

"Hey why are you people staring at me, does my hair look horrible" Naruto asked grabbing a lock of his hair to get another look at it. He liked it bit he wasn't sure other's did.

The people that were staring at him sweat dropped as they looked away and got back to eat. Little did Naruto know the reason they were staring was because they never saw him in the restaurant before. The only person who was still looking at him was a blond haired girl around the age of fourteen. Naruto spotted her once he was half way done with his food. He also noticed the girl was getting up from her position from across the restaurant. Naruto shrugged his shoulder as he continued to eat thinking nothing of the girl anymore because he believed she was leaving the place.

"Hey, who are you I never spotted you here before or in Kumo for that matter" a voice came from to his right. Naruto looked to the right noticing the same blond girl now only two feet away from him now. Naruto was shocked that the girl didn't leave but decided to talk to him instead so he smiled and decided not to leave her hanging and embarrassed even though he spotted the Kumo headband around her forehead.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I am a traveling ronin ninja and who are you" Naruto asked her as he introduced himself. Naruto noticed the shocked look on her face from his response but shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

"You're a ronin ninja but you don't even look like your ten yet and where is your weapons if you're a ninja" the blond girl asked Naruto.

"I don't have any weapons, I use taijutsu in fights" Naruto told her but she didn't believe it. The reason she did not believe him was because she was a jinchuuriki as well. She had the Nibi inside her. She let it go though understanding he might have a reason to keep his weapons secret. She was broken out of her thoughts though.

"So who are you? I told you who I was so you should tell me who you are" Naruto told her as she flushed in embarrassment realizing she never told him who she was yet.

"My name is Yugito Nii and I just became a genin of Kumo about two weeks ago" Yugito told Naruto. He motioned for her to sit.

"Why don't I order something for you to eat so we can talk about things" Naruto asked her. Yugito didn't want to but after a bit of pestering from Naruto she sat down across from him at the same table. They enjoyed a nice long meal together as they talked about random things until Yugito popped a question to Naruto.

"Where did you come from Naruto" Yugito asked Naruto curiously wanting to know why Naruto was a ronin ninja and not a regular ninja.

"I came from Konoha but I left their because I didn't like it their. I also wanted to be a lone ninja and to get stronger without their help" Naruto told her honestly what he felt. Yugito did not know what to say to that because she knew Konoha produced good ninja. She knew just by looking at Naruto when he answered that he was leaving a few things out but she did not want to pester him to tell her because they did not know each other that well. The continued to eat and talk until another blond haired girl stepped into the sushi restaurant. Naruto saw her out of the corner of his eye wondering who she was. He noticed when the blond haired girl spotted them she headed their way.

"Yugito you have a team meeting at the moment why are you not their but here eating with this boy" the blond haired girl asked Yugito with a cold expression on her face. Yugito flushed in embarrassment, she had completely forgot about the team meeting. Yugito shot up out of her chair. Yugito started to pull money out of her pocket to pay for her meal but Naruto stopped her and told her he had it. Yugito just nodded dumbly looking at Naruto as she put away her money.

"Thanks for reminding me Samui-taicho I had completely forgot about the team meeting" Yugito shouted out as she ran out of the restaurant leaving Naruto and Samui in the restaurant but she came almost right back in a second later.

"See you Naruto I hope we see each other again" Yugito said as she waved to Naruto. Naruto waved back watching as Yugito ran out of the restaurant again. She did not come back this time Naruto noticed so he pulled out the money to pay for the food. He dropped it on the table. He was about to leave the restaurant but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked back slightly noticing it was Samui. He did not know her that well but she looked really cute even with the cold expression on her face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" Samui said motioning to the table he was just sitting at. Naruto sighed but he nodded as he walked back to the table and sat down. Samui sat were Yugito was seconds ago.

"So what do you want" Naruto asked her because he did not know why she motioned for him to sit back down.

"I just want to know why were you talking to Yugito because I have never seen you around before so you better not try anything funny to her because she is like a sister to me" Samui told Naruto. Her expression grew colder towards him after she finished saying what was on her mind.

"I didn't intend to talk to her; I never was in Kumo before I only got here today. She walked up to me and began to talk to me so I wanted to be nice so I talked with her" Naruto told Samui honestly begin to sweat because he thought that he might get attacked seeing the sword on Samui's back.

"Oh, then that's fine but you better not cause any trouble while you are here in Kumo or I will kill you" Samui said as she gripped her sword on her back for emphasis. Naruto nodded quickly

"I won't cause any trouble I promise" Naruto said to Samui. Samui grinned a bit by how Naruto reacted to her threat. Little did she know though that Naruto's thoughts were completely different then his scared look he had on?

"Damn this girl is hot and sexy especially with that strong aura that she has around her if I was staying in Kumo for longer them two days I might consider trying to get with her but after we get to know each other, though right now everyone in this village is my enemy" Naruto thought but his train of thought was cut off as Samui got up to leave. Samui walked to the exit about to leave the restaurant before she was stopped by a voice.

"Why are you leaving so soon I never caught your name" Naruto asked. Samui looked back at Naruto seeing him turned around in his seat looking back at her. Samui was caught by surprise by the question because guys usually just drool over her boobs and completely ignore her as a person. Samui did not know why but she actually felt better now that someone actually was trying to have a full conversation with her and not just used her for a show. The cold expression on her face got lighter but it was still their.

"My name is Samui and I wish we could talk more but I have to go to the team meeting that I told Yugito about because I am suppose to be their as well. We can talk another time if we meet again" Samui told Naruto as she looked away from him.

"Well see you around then I guess and the name's Naruto Uzumaki, it was nice to meet you even though I was threatened" Naruto said chuckling slightly at the end. Samui smiled slightly but no one saw it as she exited the restaurant. After a bit of waiting till Samui's chakra signature was gone. Naruto got up from the chair leaving the restaurant as well. Once outside the place he walked back into the same ally way from before adorning his illusion chakra cloak vanishing from sight. He walked out of the ally way as he jumped to a near by roof top. He let Kyuubi guide him to the training ground were Samui and Yugito were. The Kyuubi had gotten their chakra signatures down when he was talking to them back in the restaurant. Naruto found the training ground because he spotted Samui and Yugito along with a girl with red hair, a guy with white hair and a big guy with seven swords. To Naruto they looked like quite the bunch. Naruto stood to the side watching them interact with each other. Naruto also watched their free for all fight which Naruto had to move out of the way almost the whole time they fought each other. At least he found out their names. Their names were Omoi, Karui, and Kirabi. He knew the two blondes already just the others were unknown to him.

"_Their really strong, I have to get even stronger after watching them fight each other. I know now that I got a long way to go before I can call myself an elite_" Naruto thought but his thoughts were interrupted when Yugito's chakra changed to a deeper color of blue. She gained two chakra tails which appeared behind her as she continued her assault on Kirabi.

"_Yugito is a jinchuuriki but which one does she have_" Naruto thought to himself but Kyuubi had heard the question from within the seal.

"The jinchuuriki she has in her is probably the Nibi no Nekomata because I felt that chakra before" Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto continued to watch the fight but he was surprised again when Kirabi grew four chakra tails out of his back.

"_No way Kumo has two jinchuuriki but which one is this_" Naruto thought surprised, Kyuubi told Naruto that is was the Hacibi the eight tailed octopus. The fight lasted two hours he could tell most of them were tired. The only on who did not look tired was Kirabi which Naruto guessed was their sensei. Naruto also noticed thought that Samui wasn't really tired too which meant she probably was a jonin compared to the others who were probably genin.

"We still can't beat you sensei" Yugito said panting from the long battle they had fought. Omoi and Karui had no strength to talk as they laid on the ground unable to move from their spot. Samui walked over and stood next too Kirabi.

"Yo don't get all down, I'm better that's why I'm your teacher" Bee said rapping before as he stood straight up looking at his team.

Samui and the rest of them sighed at Kirabi's sense of rap because he would never get better.

"Yo same place same time tomorrow another beat down shall go down" Kirabi rapped one last time vanishing in a puff of smoke. After Kirabi left Samui walked over to Karui and Omoi lifting them up before she to vanished to take them to the hospital. Naruto watched on as Yugito continued to train.

"_Looks like there are crazy people were ever I go_" Naruto thought referring to Kirabi. Naruto watched Yugito train for a bit before he walked away deciding that it was getting to boring just to stand around anymore. It was getting late so Naruto decided to go finish what he came here to do. It was time for him to steal some lightning jutsu scrolls. Naruto jumped to the next building as he continued his way to the raikage tower. Naruto landed in front of the tower. When Naruto entered he noticed no one in the waiting room so he decided to dispel his chakra cloak.

"It will be easier this way to steal the scrolls. I will put the raikage in an illusion making him believe that I am talking to him while I go to his vault and take some jutsu from him" Naruto thought deviously as his eyes changed from Dark blue to light blue.

"_I still need a name for my eyes but not right now I will come up with it later_" Naruto thought as he left the waiting room walking towards the raikage's office but was stopped by a calm but nice sounding voice.

"The raikage is busy at the moment so you will have to wait here until he is able to see you but it depends what you are here for" the secretary of the raikage said to Naruto. Naruto turned his head to the desk that was right outside the raikage's office. He noticed the secretary making his eyes go wide.

"I thought Mei was gorgeous but wow I think I found someone who could knock someone out with just looks alone" Naruto thought almost drooling at the secretary but he caught himself in time. He walked up to her desk.

"I am here to ask the raikage if I can become a ninja of Kumo. I am a ronin but I would like to be apart of this village if I may" Naruto told her politely making sure not to sound rude to the beautiful women in front of him.

"Well it's not my choice, it is the raikage's choice if he makes you a ninja of Kumo or not he will see you once he is done in the council meeting" the secretary told Naruto smiling slightly

"Then could you keep me company till I am aloud in? I don't want to sit in the waiting room alone" Naruto told her.

"Sure I will keep you company I would rather be talking then doing this paperwork" the secretary said. Naruto was glad she had agreed to talk with him.

"Can I ask you your name then because it would be difficult to talk to you not knowing it" Naruto told her smirking a bit but the secretary did not catch it.

"My name is Mabui and I am the secretary to the raikage which you already know, though I never got your name yet either" Mabui replied. Naruto nodded finding the name very different but liked it because Mabui was different. She looked very exotic and different to him so it was a perfect name for her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am a ronin which I told you already but I would like to be a ninja of Kumo now more then ever" Naruto told Mabui who looked at him wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean that you want to be a Kumo ninja now more then ever" Mabui asked him as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"What I mean by it, is that if the village has a beautiful women such as your self this must be a good place" Naruto explained to her gaining a slight blush on his face from telling her his thoughts.

Mabui couldn't believe she was getting hit on, she almost never got hit on. She usually only got ogled at by people. She looked at Naruto surprised but feeling much better about her chances of finding someone to be with now.

"If only Naruto was older right now I would be all of him but I guess I have to wait till he is older" Mabui thought sighing in disappointment at the age gap between them but she had hope for the future now that a guy actually flirted with her instead of just wanting sex out of her.

"Well thank you Naruto you look pretty handsome yourself" Mabui said smiling slightly at Naruto. Mabui saw the flushed look Naruto gained on his face on thought it was so cute. She hated that she had to wait but she knew it was better this way. At least she could get to know him better until he was old of enough. Mabui was broken out of her thoughts by Naruto walking around her desk making her look at him curiously wondering what he was going to do. Naruto grabbed her hand lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it. Naruto did not know why he just did it but what's done is done he supposed.

"Why did I do that she probably thinks I am weird now" Naruto thought letting her hand go as he stepped back. He looked up at her face seeing a big blush spread out over her face.

"I am sorry I don't know why I did that I couldn't help myself your really beautiful" Naruto told her gaining a blush just like Mabui had on her face. Naruto did not expect for Mabui to lean forward and down a little giving Naruto a chaste kiss on the cheek before she pulled back wondering what came over her as well.

"It's ok Naruto I didn't mind what you did so don't worry about it" Mabui said to him but right when she said that the intercom went off in front of her indicating that the raikage was done in his meeting with the council.

"I guess I have no more time to talk to him anymore" Mabui sighed as she pushed the intercom button. Naruto just watched on.

"A ronin boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you in hopes of joining Kumo" Mabui said through the intercom releasing the button once she was done talking. A gruff voice sounded on the intercom.

"Send him in, anything is better then listening to the stupid council anymore today" the raikage replied over the intercom sounding a little mad which meant he probably had fought with the council again.

"You may go in Naruto, I hope we get to talk again sometime you seem like a good person" Mabui said to Naruto hiding the fact that she wanted to talk to him again badly. She was hoping it wasn't to long before she saw Naruto again.

"Thanks Mabui I'll make sure to see you around I wouldn't want to disappoint someone as beautiful as you" Naruto said as he walked into the raikage's office missing the big blush that once again appeared on Mabui's face though she knew she had to get back to work. When Naruto was out of sight she sighed and got back to work.

"I hope we do Naruto you are the first person to talk to me like you did" Mabui thought with a smile as she continued her work.

Naruto knocked on the raikage's door. He entered once he was told he was aloud to. He opened the door stepping inside closing the door behind him. He turned and faced the raikage who was staring at him intently from his desk. Naruto walked forward standing in front of the desk.

"I heard you want to become a ninja of Kumo" the raikage asked Naruto not noticing the illusion that had fallen over him and the anbu currently in the room. They all believed that the raikage was still talking to him. He was actually already digging through the loads of scrolls that were piled up in the scroll room off to the side. He had found about ten good scrolls stuffing them into a storage scroll. He exited the scroll room a minute later noticing that the raikage and the anbu were still in the illusion that was placed on the room. Naruto opened one of the windows in the room. Before he jumped out the window he activated his Illusion cloak. He took one last glance around the room but one person came to mind.

"I am sorry I lied to you Mabui. I hope you won't be mad at me the next time we meet" Naruto thought sadly as he jumped out the window closing it in mid jump; when he landed on the ground he sprinted towards Kumo's gate. He knew once he was out he would be training until he headed towards Iwa to steal more scrolls. Naruto knew he was going to have a hard time in Iwa because their ninja could sense vibrations in the earth so his cloak would not work their.

"_Kumo is a nice sight I guess I will return back here_" Naruto thought looking back slightly at the raikage's tower thinking of Mabui.

Naruto ran threw the gates of Kumo and down the mountain as fast as he could because his cloak would fade soon. Once he reached ground level his cloak only had about ten seconds before it dispersed. He spotted a Kumo patrol team and cursed his luck. Naruto didn't think about it though as he dove into the forest under a couple bushes' as his cloak faded from around him. The patrol stopped for a second scanning the area for any disturbance but found none so they continued their patrol route.

Naruto sighed in relief not able to get up for the moment because he ached all over. Unknown to him in the raikage's office the illusion that had been put on the raikage had vanished. The raikage noticed that he was talking to no one and that it was just a type of Illusion that he was in made him really mad. The anbu left the raikage's office as he began to punch holes in the wall and flip his desk up smashing it to pieces but what made the raikage really mad was that when he checked to make sure all the scroll's were in the scroll room he found that ten were missing a note was left in their place with a poorly drawn picture of Naruto with the piece sign sticking up. The raikage crumbled the note throwing it into the wall. He left the scroll room in a fit of rage calling his secretary into his office.

"You called raikage-sama" Mabui said appearing in the office noticing all the damage around her and that Naruto was not in the office.

"Yes, put that kid who came in my office as a B-rank missing ninja and I don't care if the kid was eight years old. He took ten valuable scrolls from my office while putting me and my anbu under an illusion making me believe I was talking to him as he stole the scrolls from my office" raikage explained to Mabui with anger still clearly visibly on his face and being fooled by a kid who called himself a ronin ninja.

Mabui looked at the raikage in shock at how high he wanted the rank to be and at the fact Naruto had did something like this. Mabui thought Naruto was so nice she wondered what had made him do this. She knew she couldn't argue with him though so she sighed in frustration.

"Ok, raikage-sama" Mabui said walking out of the office with a downed expression on her face. She could here the raikage was cursing like mad from his office.

"Why did you do this Naruto I don't understand I thought you wanted to be a Kumo ninja. Was that just a lie and when you called me beautiful was that just a trick to full me or did you really mean it cause it seems to me you just fooled me to get what you wanted" Mabui thought sitting back in her chair. She put her arms down on her desk. She put her head down on her arms. She lifted her head off her arms after a couple of minutes.

"I am going to find out if you were telling me the truth or not and if I have to beat it out of you I will" Mabui thought filling out the new addition to the Bingo book. She hoped Naruto survived though till then. She wanted to meet him again when he is older even if what he had told her was a lie.

"I thought I found the one but now I don't know" Mabui thought sighing.

Naruto got up slowly when he heard the bustle of ninja grow on top of the mountain. He knew he had to get out of here quick the search party was coming. Naruto shot off into the woods vanishing from his spot.

The ninja sent to find him would have no luck in finding him because Naruto made sure to vanish without a trace.

"They won't go this far" Naruto thought looking back into the woods were ninja were searching for him. He turned away from the woods jumping off to find a good training spot further away.


	6. Chapter 6 Signing up for the Chunin Exam

**Review the chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Ideas will be appreciated for chapters to come!**

**Chapter 6- Signing up for the chunin exams**

**(Time Skip Four years later)**

Naruto was heading towards Konoha. The reason he was currently walking towards Konoha was because the chunin exams were being held in two days in Konoha. For the past four years he had been training rigorously with his illusions that he was close to mastering. His sword play greatly improved since when he first stole the sword from that town before he headed to that mist fort. He had jutsus of many kinds in his arsenal but he hardly used them. He only used them when he didn't want to use his illusions on his enemy's. He knew that he had wind and water affinities but that did not stop him from learning the Doton and Fire techniques that he had learned from stolen scrolls from many different villages. If Naruto had to rank his power he would compare himself to around Jonin level but he still needed work because you just don't become a great ninja over night.

"I guess I can test myself against some genin but I hope I don't hurt them to badly in the exams" Naruto thought as he saw Konoha's gates coming up slowly in his range of sight. The only thing Naruto hoped for was that the raikage would not be attending the exams because if he was he might be in for one hell of a fight if he was spotted. Naruto sighed at that train of thought because he knew if he fought the raikage straight forward at this moment he would lose. To bad they were ninja and deception was the key to victory for all ninja now a days.

Naruto approached the gates not activating any illusions because he needed to be visible if he were to sign up for the chunin exams that were to be hosted here.

"_I hope someone gives me a challenge in these exams because I came here for just that_" Naruto thought as he approached the gate's of Konoha. When he walked past the gate's he was stopped by two gate guards who asked him why he was their. Naruto turned and face them to explain himself.

"I am a ronin who has been traveling for awhile and wondered if I can enter in the chunin exams this year" Naruto told them the truth knowing if he lied he would get know were. He was here for the chunin exams only because when he went to Suna to steal some of their wind scrolls he had heard a couple people talking about these exams which made him want to be apart if the exams.

"Sure you can but you have to speak with the hokage because you have no forms from another village. So come with me and I will show you the way" One of the gate guards said walking of to him.

"Ok then but could I get your name because I would like to know who is going to be showing me around" Naruto asked. The gate guard nodded in understanding.

"My name is Kotetsu and that's Izumo over their just come by here and ask if you need any help around the village" Kotetsu said pointing to his partner. Izumo waved to him in a friendly manner. Naruto waved back before he turned back to Kotetsu.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it was nice to meet you" Naruto said as he shook Kotetsu's hand. They then began to walk down the main street of Konoha. Kotetsu pointed out many places to eat and where the training grounds. Once they actually reached the hokage tower Naruto knew were mostly everything was in the village. Kotetsu had left once they had gotten to the hokage's tower to go back and help his partner at the gate. Naruto noticed many different villages wandering around Konoha but he had not noticed any Kumo ninja yet. He hoped if Kumo ninja were to come to the exams that Mabui would not show up with the raikage.

"I haven't seen her since the time I stole the lightning scrolls from Kumo she is probably mad at me" Naruto thought walking up the stairs that lead to the hokage's office. Once he reached the top of the stairs he walked over to the secretaries desk.

"I am here to sign up for the chunin exams I am a wondering ronin from outside this village so I don't have papers" Naruto explained to the secretary. The secretary nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure that you can handle the exams usually ronins are not very strong because you guys have no one to train under" the secretary asked concerned because she did not want to see the young boy in front of her to die during the exams. She knew how hard the exams were and she did not want some boy to die pointlessly in these exams.

"Don't worry about me I am plenty strong. The other genin are the one's you should be worrying about because I will not go easy on them so they better watch out" Naruto told her with a stern look. The secretary nodded as she pressed the intercom button and told the hokage that someone was here to join the chunin exams. She was told to tell him to wait till after his meeting with the raikage. What the hokage didn't say over the intercom was that his secretary and Samui were with him to observe Yugito and her team in the exams. Naruto heard the hokage mention the raikage and started to sweat bullets trying to find a way to not be seen by him so soon.

"You are aloud in after he is done with his meeting with the raikage so you can wait right here if you like" the secretary told Naruto. Naruto nodded and stood their to wait for their meeting to be done.

After thirty minutes of waiting for the meeting between the raikage and the hokage to be done. The door started to open once Naruto looked at the secretary and noticed that she was looking at the door at moment he quickly shrouded himself in his illusion cloak disappearing out of sight. He saw the raikage walk out the door a second after his cloak went up. The raikage was not the surprise though the surprise was when Mabui and Samui walked out after the raikage right passed him. Naruto looked down the hall and watched as they left the hokage tower making him sigh in relief at not being spotted. Once he knew they were not coming back he released the cloak from around him appearing in sight once again.

"_Thank god they didn't see me yet I would have to deal with an enraged Mabui and raikage but the thing is I can't decide which one is worse to run into since women can be really scary when they are mad_" Naruto thought before his train of thought was cut off by the secretary.

"You may go in now the hokage is ready to see you now" the secretary announced from her desk. Naruto nodded to her in thanks before he headed to the hokage's office shutting the door behind. He saw the hokage when he turned around. So Naruto walked over to a chair in front of the hokage's desk.

"How may I help you? I heard from my secretary that you want to join in this yours chunin selection exams" sandaime hokage asked.

"Yes I don Hokage-sama but I am a ronin without paperwork since I am not from a village so I wanted to request if I can enter because I am sure I can handle it without a team so no need to worry about me" Naruto told. Naruto was acting formal but he knew the sandaime on a personal basis it was hard to stay calm like he was doing at the moment.

"Well I can sign you up if you are so sure of this but I need your name and age for the registration form" the sandaime asked pulling out a registration form from one of his desk drawers.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am twelve years old but should should know that Jiji. Did you forget about me already?" Naruto asked with a mock pout on his face. The hokage's eyes widened as he wrote what Naruto said down. When he finished the hokage jumped out of his seat. He walked around his desk and gave Naruto a hug.

"I missed you Naruto where have you been all this time my anbu could not find you nay where not even a chakra signature to tell me that you had left the village" sandaime asked Naruto curiously always wanting to know how Naruto did it now he had the chance to find out.

"I guess I can show you Jiji but you have to promise not to tell anyone about it because it is my favorite technique" Naruto said. The sandaime agreed as he let Naruto stand up in the cent of the room. The Neko masked anbu watched fro the corner of the room. She was surprised to see a ronin wanting to join the chunin exams but what caught her attention was that the hokage seems to know the kid.

"I wonder why a ronin would want to participate in the chunin exams we haven't had any ronin wanting to join the exams in a long time because ninja have been getting stronger over time and ronin usually could not match them. I guess we will see how good he is in the exams because if hokage-sama took a liking to him their must be something special about the boy" Yugao thought from behind her anbu mask. She continued to observe the two.

Naruto vanished from sight right in front of both the anbu and the Hokage. The weird thing though the anbu and the hokage concluded were that they could not detect him which made Naruto a deadly opponent.

"_He almost completely vanished I can pick up a slight distortion around him but not much. If I was not intently studying what Naruto did I would not have seen it because I can't detect him at all_" sandaime thought perplexed. Neko who was in the corner was having similar thoughts that the hokage were having. Naruto then reappeared in the room in the exact same spot he was in before he had vanished. Naruto held his hand out as he handed the hokage back his pipe that he had taken from his desk a bit ago.

"How did you get this" sandaime asked Naruto taking his pipe back.

"I took it when I disappeared from your sight with my illusion cloak. My illusions surpass almost all genjutsu users in many ways like you can't disrupt my cloak only I can. I also can make any illusion I want you to see appear before you with these eyes of mine" Naruto explained as his eyes shifted from a dark blue to a lighter blue. The hokage was again perplexed at the high level illusions Naruto could use.

"Well looks like my worries were for nothing. It seems you won't have any problems with the first two parts of the exams. The third might be a little tougher but you will survive" sandaime told Naruto but he would not tell Naruto about the exams he would have to find out when they happen. The hokage walked back to his desk to finish Naruto's registration form. When the hokage finished signing the papper Naruto brought to his attention something that he already knew about and didn't care about.

"You don't mind that I am a B ranked ninja in the bingo book" Naruto asked him. The hokage just looked up at Naruto sliding the paper across the desk to Naruto.

"I don't mind Nauto, the reason why is because your not part of our bingo book but you are part of everyone else's bingo book so make sure you be careful in the exams their probably will be a lot of people after you to test themselves against you" the sandaime explained to Naruto. Naruto just scoffed at that because he knew no genin could beat him he had been training non stop for four years.

"Don't worry about me Jiji I can take care of myself I have been training for awhile so I think I will have it pretty easy. My only problem though will be when the main fights in the stadium happens" Naruto told the hokage. The hokage wondered why their would be a problem during the main fight.

"What problem are you talking about Naruto" sandaime asked.

"The problem is Mabui the raikage's assistant and the raikage. Mabui is probably mad at me for lying to her about wanting to become a Kumo ninja though I still kind of like her. I may become even more attracted to her if she is mad at me but I am scared if the two will kick my ass for what I did to them" Naruto said a little scared of maybe having to fight the raikage head on.

"Don't worry about that Naruto he can't attack you while he is in this village because I personally signed you for these exams so if he gets mad he can't do nothing about it. So you like his assistant my boy well you are going to have to be pretty strong for her to fall for you she told the raikage in the office during our meeting that she would not be put into an arranged marriage and that she wanted someone strong to be with to protect her and not just ogle over her" sandaime explained to Naruto. Naruto only smiled at the explanation that was given to him because Mabui was the kind of women he was attracted to.

"I am strong so their's nothing to worry about their the only thing that I hope that doesn't mess up a chance with her is my age. I don't care if she is older then me but she might think that our difference in age is to much for us to be together" Naruto said. The hokage just chuckled at Naruto's answer

"Don't worry you will probably find out your worries were for nothing just wait and see what happens. If you see Jiraiya my student around could you please tell him I want to talk to him about something important" sandaime asked Naruto who nodded. Naruto told him he would tell Jiraiya if he spotted him in Konoha anywhere.

Naruto got up out of hie chair and walked to the door. He opened the door waving back to the hokage as he stepped out of his office.

"See you later Jiji your going to enjoy the show that I put on in my fights unless I take them out quickly" Naruto said. The hokage waved to Naruto as he exited his office.

"I don't want to run into any of the Kumo ninja that are here just yet they may end up attacking me" Naruto thought as he just started to walk down the main street of Konoha from the hokage tower.

"_I think I am going to visit Ayame and Teuchi to see how the ramen stand is coming along_" Naruto thought. He walked to the stand, once he saw the stand coming up he smiled. He pushed open the flap to the stand and sat down in the middle most chair in the ramen stand. When he sat down though he had noticed Omoi and Karui from Kumogakure in a couple stools away from him.

"Shit their here, I am lucky they don't know me but since Yugito is on their team she might becoming to the stand as well" Naruto thought. He was hoping that Yugtio would not come into the stand. His thoughts were interrupted when Ayame asked him what he wanted. Though it looked like Ayame did not know who he was.

"Ayame you don't remember who I am. I know I have been gone for four years but I can't believe you don't remember me" Naruto told Ayame. Ayame looked at Naruto for a coupled seconds trying to figure out who the boy was but then it clicked in her head who it was.

"Naruto-kun it's you" Ayame said running around the counter giving him a hug. Naruto hugged her back. She pulled away from him as she looked at him.

"It's good to see you too Ayame-nee-chan it's been awhile. So can I have some ramen I have been dieing to eat some ramen" Naruto said smiling brightly when Ayame agreed readily and got to work with her father to make Naruto his ramen. Naruto just looked on waiting for his food to be done.

"It's good to see you Naruto how long do you think you wil be staying in the village for or are you staying for good" Teuchi said from his position at the oven.

"I will be staying till after the chunin exams. Then after that I don't know yet I will figure it out before I leave Konoha again" Naruto told him. Teuchi nodded in understanding even thought he wanted Naruto to stay. The two Kumo ninja who were on stools further down decided they were not going to be quiet anymore and spoke up.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki cause if you are I am going to kick your ass for taking scrolls from Kumo" Karui said. Naruto turned towards them seeing that they were both giving him glares. He sighed because he realized their was no way around it. Naruto reached into his pocket making the two Kumo ninja prepare for battel but they did not expect Naruto to pull out a single scroll and toss it over to them. Omoi caught the scroll wondering what was in it.

"What's in the scroll" Omoi asked looking at Naruto sternly thinking the kid was trying to pull a trick on them.

"Those are the scrolls I took from Kumo I am done with them. I learned every one of the jutsu's those scrolls contained so you can have them back. I am Naruto Uzumaki like you guys thought but you can not attack me in Konoha since the hokage personally signed me up for the chunin exams and he told me I would be protected while in the village" Naruto said smirking. The two Kumo ninja were pissed off but knew they could not do anything about it because they were in a different village. They opened the scroll and found all ten scrolls that were taken from Kumo. They were surprised that he actually gave them back.

Naruto saw the surprised look on their faces making him sigh from not being trusted but he couldn't blame them for not trusting him on this matter. Ayame and Teuchi watched the interaction from were they were cooking.

"Did you really think I would have given that scroll to you if it wasn't the scrolls I took from Kumo. That is the only reason I would give a scroll to you guys in the first place" Naruto told them. They looked at him confused because usually when people take scrolls they don't give them back to the village.

"We did not believe you because usually when scrolls are taken they are not returned. Why did you return them to us" Omoi asked because Karui was not in a good mood at the moment for not being aloud to throttle the kid yet but she was happy because she might get to in the exams since the kid is in the exams.

"I only took them to learn jutsu I had no other means to learn them but don't worry Kumo wasn't the only place I took scrolls from. I took scrolls from all the five main elemental nations. I gave them all back already besides yours because I didn't find the time to return them to you yet. Also I don't want Mabui to hate me to much for me lying to her" Naruto told them honestly. Karui and Omoi looked at Naruto wondering how Naruto knew the raikage's secretary but they shrugged not caring. They got up and left moments later after the was done to go give the scroll to the raikage.

"_Finally they are gone, now I can sit here and relax while eating my meal and not be disturbed_" Naruto thought. As a bowl of ramen appeared in front of him making him very excited before a hand appeared in his sight and came across his face leaving a red mark. Naruto did not know what happened until he looked up and noticed Ayame was really pissed off at him. He now knew that his afternoon was not going to be so nice as he had wanted. Naruto decided to tell Ayame everything that happened to him.

Once Naruto had explained everything in detailed of what he did on his journey Ayame was really ticked off because Naruto had stolen a lot even though he had returned mostly everything he had stolen besides the sword on his back which he wasn't returning. Teuchi didn't care all too much all he did was pat Naruto on the back congratulating him on infiltrating multiple hidden villages. Ayame did not take kindly to that as she turned her angry gaze on her dad. She brought out a frying pan while Teuchi tried to get away but it was all for naught as he was knocked out a minute later. After that Naruto was able to calm her down but Naruto noticed it was getting late so he needed to get to his hotel to get some sleep for the first round of the chunin exams the next day.

"Bye Ayame-nee-chan I will come by after the chunin exams are over" Naruto shouted as he flipped open the flap of the stand as he exited.

"See you later Naruto, we will be watching your matches in the finals so you better make" Ayame shouted to Naruto who only waved back in response to Ayame. As Naruto walked the main street of Konoha to his hotel room he decided to meet up with Mabui and speak with her at the end of the chunin exams. She did deserve and explanation after all. Naruto was scared to see her but he knew he had to if he was going to make it up to her. He wasn't the perfect guy he was 5"6 at the age of twelve and he acted a little immature a times but he hoped Mabui could look past the age difference and the anger she might feel towards him to be with him.

"So troublesome I am only back in Konoha for one day and I end up with all these problems why can't my life by at least a little easier" Naruto thought sighing to himself as he entered his hotel room numbered five. Naruto closed the door behind him once he entered. Naruto took off his sword and laid it against the dresser that was next to his bed. Naruto took off the black muscle shirt he wore along with the anbu style black shinobi pants. He crawled into bed thinking about two girls in general but only one girl that completely took his heart four years ago.

"Mabui your even more beautiful now then you were four years ago. I just hope you are not to mad at me for lying to you. Samui looked as hot as ever too to bad she isn't in the exams since she is a jonin" Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7 First Round of the Chunin Exam

**Review the chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Need a name for Naruto's eyes that can produce Illusions help appreciated!**

**Chapter 7- First Round of the Chunin Exams**

Naruto knew when he got up the next morning that it was going to be a good day. Even thought when he looked at the window and noticed that it was still dark out. Naruto slowly sat up in bed and looked at the alarm clock still in a half daze because he had just woken up. He noticed the clock read only five in the morning.

Naruto growled out from waking up so early, he lied back down to try and go back to sleep but after fifteen minutes of tossing and turning in the bed Naruto decided it just wasn't worth trying to go back to sleep any long so he got up out of bed throwing the black muscle shirt on from the day before. He put on a different style of anbu pants that were more durable then he had on previously. Naruto strapped his sword on to his back because he wanted to go train a little since he was up and all.

"_I guess I will go to a random training ground. I doubt anyone would care_" Naruto thought but before he left the hotel room Naruto checked the cabinets in the kitchen part of the hotel for any food. The cabinets and fridge were filled with food.

"Thanks Jiji I owe you one" Naruto thought as he made rice balls and some instant ramen. He filled a glass with milk as he waited for the food to finish cooking. Once the food was done he sat down and at the food drinking it down with the glass of milk. When he finished up he threw the garbage away. He left his apartment after to go train before the first test began.

"I still have around two and a half hours to train before they first round starts which is plenty of time to prepare" Naruto thought as he arrived at a training ground which he noticed as numbered eight. Naruto did not care what the number was though as he unsheathed his sword deciding to work on his kata's for his kejutsu he had been working on.

Naruto began cutting up a training dumbly with shallow cuts and deep cuts here and their. The way he moved and attacked showed how much effort he had put into his training. If anyone had noticed him they would have been amazed but lucky for him someone did notice but it wasn't really people he wanted to see at the moment. Naruto heard four three people come into the training ground he was at. He heard two of the three arguing which made Naruto be able to recognize then as Omoi and Karui. He knew who the third person was if his calculations were correct since Yugito Nii was their team mate. He turned around to get a better look though hoping it wasn't them but was surely disappointed when it was them. Naruto could see them on the other end of the training ground. He knew they saw him because right when he looked they started to walk closer to them.

"_Damn it what the hell, I didn't want to run into them again so soon but no fate had to do this to me_" Naruto thought sighing realizing he might as well talk to them it might be easier on him if he did that. He was about to speak was stopped when Yugito stepped forward with a scroll in hand.

"We got a scroll for you but it isn't the jutsu that you gave us but it is a message from Mabui to you. Even though I am mad at you for taking scrolls for Kumo. I thought you could have been my friend when I talked to you in that restaurant but you only tricked me to get what you wanted so I don't know if I can speak to you anymore" Yugito said as she shoved the scroll into Naruto's hand. Yugito turned and began to walk away from him after handing him the scroll. Naruto sighed feeling bad for what he did. He acted like he wanted to be friends with her back then but all he wanted at the time were the scroll.

"I want to be friends with her now if she will let me. I also would like to get to know Omoi and Karui too" Naruto thought as he slipped the scroll into his pocket not thinking he deserved to see what Mabui had wrote for him in the scroll yet. He looked toward the retreating forms of the Kumo ninja. Naruto caught up to them before they left the training grounds.

"Would you guys like to train for a bit" Naruto asked them finding the perfect way to get them stay.

The Kumo ninja just stopped in their tracks. Karui turned around but not the other two.

"Didn't you here Yugito we don't like you so why would we even think of staying to train with you" Karui said starting to become pissed at the guy before her.

"You sure that is the reason or do you think the reason is you guys wouldn't last very long in a fight against me" Naruto said taunting them trying to get a rise from them. A rise is what he got from them as Karui charged him as the other two stayed back and watched thinking that Karui could handle it. Right when Karui reached Naruto he unsheathed his sword as did Karui. Their swords clashed sending sparks in all directions.

"Yes, I haven't had a decent fight in a bit. The training dummies are too slow to dodge my attacks" Naruto said as his sword ignited into flames. It ignited into flames because he had pushed some of Kyuubi's chakra into the sword. Karui saw the sword ignite so she jumped back but she did not get to plan her next course of action before Naruto swung his sword in a horizontal ark at her. The sword released dark red flames that shot at Karui so fast she knew she would not dodge in time. Naruto saw this realizing she would not dodge in time so Naruto jumped forward after he deactivated the resistant seals that were on his chest. Naruto landed in front of Karui before Yugito and Omoi could get their themselves to stop the fire attack. Naruto brought his sword down in the flames as they reached him going right back into the sword in which they came. After the flames were gone Naruto turned and faced Karui.

"Sorry about that I got a little bit too excited in the fight" Naruto said as the flames on his sword dissipated. He sheathed his sword as Karui did the same.

"Thanks for saving me even though you're the one who almost burnt me to a crisp" Karui said growling a bit.

"Hey you're the one that wanted to fight so don't get all angry at me: Naruto said. Karui sighed thinking he wasn't so bad because he did return the scroll after all.

"I still have one more thing to tell you guys though before the chunin exams begin. I just wanted to say I am sorry for taking the scrolls from Kumo but you weren't the only ones I stole from so don't feel bad. The only reason I did it was to learn jutsu because I had no way to learn jutsu besides doing what I did" Naruto told them. They eyed him carefully to see if he was lying to them but they saw he was telling the truth so they decided to give him a chance. They were not going to tell the raikage this thought because if they did they would probably be punished. At that thought they gulped. Yugito had one more thing to say to Naruto though.

"Why did you trick me though before. I mean I thought you wanted to be friends when I talked to you last time" Yugito asked Naruto a little sad. Naruto saw this and decided a little more truth would be good at the moment.

"I did want to be friends and I still want to be friends with you if you will let me. The only reason I tricked you before was to get the scrolls because I needed a way to defend myself if I were to be attacked. I am sorry though for what I did so can we be friends?" Naruto told her as Yugito looked at Naruto for a couple minutes to decide if she would forgive him.

"I forgive you but trying to get Samui to forgive you is going to be a lot harder then it was for me since she hardly talks to guys. You were one of the only guy's who talked with her without ogling her body. I can't really tell though from looking at her though she always has that cold look on her face" Yugito told Naruto.

"I guess I will talk to her later then to see if she will forgive me" Naruto replied.

Omoi walked up to him once Yugito was done speaking.

"Your not such a bad guy but I don't think the raikage will take you off the bingo book even thought you returned the scrolls and all" Omoi said giving Naruto a hand shake.

"Eh, it doesn't matter I like being in the bingo book. So I'd rather him not change that Naruto said.

The three Kumo ninja stared at him like he was crazy but by this point they didn't care much. Naruto was just thankful that Yugito forgave him because he thought she was really nice when they met before. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Yugito spoke up once again.

"Are you not going to open that scroll yet? Mabui said she knew you a little but she didn't say nothing other then that" Yugito asked curiously staring at him.

"I can't, well not yet anyway I am little scared see what she wrote because when I came to Kumo I lied to her just like I did to you Yugito so I am not sure if I want to open it till I am ready. I sort of got a crush on her when a met her in Kumo" Naruto told them honestly not wanting to see what Mabui wrote to him yet.

"You like Mabui? I didn't think you liked older women" Karui said trying to tease him a bit but got no reaction out of him. Yugito and Omoi did not say anything because they were still shocked that Naruto liked her.

"Yeah I like her she's a beautiful women why wouldn't I like her?" Naruto asked them.

"Well we just didn't expect you to like older women. We meant nothing by it we were just surprised is all" Yugito explained herself. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"You should really look at that scroll then. I mean you might as well she is the one that sent it to you after all but it is not or place to tell you to look at it or not but we got to go now the raikage and Samui are probably looking for us before the exams start. We will see you at the exams" Omoi said as he walked away with yugito and Karui. They left but Naruto did not realize it because he was lost in thought of what to do with the scroll now. He was wondering if he should look at the scroll now or after the chunin exams were over. Naruto decided to just read it after the exams and got back to training.

Naruto appeared at the academy two minutes before eight o clock not wanting to deal with the hustle of the other genins pushing their way through to get to the testing room that was on the third floor. Naruto went in the academy doors and went up two flight of stairs. He noticed to genin standing in front of a room that read three hundred one but Naruto knew he was only on the second floor almost right away since he was a master of illusions. Naruto decided to walk up to them anyway just to go along with it for a minute. Even though he knew who the two are even though he only saw them once before. The two supposed genin at the door thought they could easily fool this guy because he was only a ronin.

"We are not going to let you enter. You might as well drop out of the exam now because there is no way we are going to let you past" the left genin stated.

"Naruto looked at them dumbly because they actually believed they could stop him.

"Could you guys stop acting stupid this lame genjutsu could not fool anyone. You guys are supposed to be watching the gate why are you here" Naruto asked them. They looked at Naruto wide eyed because he had figured they set up a genjutsu around the door they were standing in front of.

"Heh you got us I didn't think that you would actually see through this genjutsu but you did so congratulations" Kotetsu said as he and Izumo released the henge they had on returning to their original selves.

"It wasn't much of a genjutsu because I could do a lot better but I don't want to make you guys piss yourselves" Naruto said chuckling.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at Naruto a little be scared by what he had just said but they tried to ignore it.

"Head on in Naruto the test will start in about thirty seconds which means we will be called in any minute now along with the proctor so hurry up" Izumo said. Naruto nodded as he rushed passed them up the flight of stairs. Naruto appeared in a room full of ninja who just stared at him with forbidding eyes.

"_Wow tough crowd but I am tougher_" Naruto thought as he walked up next to a wall leaning against it.

He closed his eyes for a couple seconds until he heard footsteps getting closer to his position. Naruto opened his eyes to see who it is. He noticed it was a Konoha team but they were older then the rookie teams that he saw when he had walked in.

"Who are you" Naruto asked to the silver haired genin.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, what is your name. I didn't think anyone would be taking this exam alone so were is your team at" Kabuto asked him. Naruto just looked at him bored.

"I am taking the exams alone because I am that good and the name's Naruto Uzumaki so could you leave me alone now I kind of did not get much sleep" Naruto told him. Kabuto nodded and left him alone. Naruto was about to close his eyes again but when he saw a couple genin coming his way he stared at them till they were right in front of him. One had the uchiha symbol on his shirt, one was a feral looking mutt and the last one looked really lazy. Naruto just looked at them and thought what a group

"Your not going to survive long without a team so I think my team will come after you first" The cocky uchiha said to him. The mutt said relatively the same thing. So he took a step forward grabbing the Uchiha by the front of his shirt and looked him right in the eye. Everyone in the room was looking his way as he did this.

"Fine by me little Uchiha but don't come crying to much when a crush you into little pieces" Naruto told him throwing him across the room into the far wall. Kiba and shikamaru backed off and went back to their teams. He knew their names now due to their team mates calling for them. The Uchiha he had hit was Sasuke and he could thank the two little fan girls for yelling his name across the room.

"_These genin look like they won't even last a couple minutes I guess it means I got an easy win_" Naruto thought. His thoughts were interrupted when a group of ninja appeared in the front of the room.

"I am Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first exam when I call you up you will pick a number from this box that this chunin is holding to find out were you will be sitting.

Once everyone had picked a number they sat down in their respective seats. Unlucky for Naruto he got the closest seat to Ibiki. He was happy though that Yugito was sitting next to him.

"This is a written test there is no cheating aloud if you are caught cheating then two points will be deducted out of your ten points. If you don't answer any of the questions you also fail. If your teams overall points do not equal twenty points then you fail. These chunin you see around you will make sure to catch anybody who's cheating so don't believe you won't get caught" Ibiki shouted out at the classroom full of genin. Everyone just sat their listening to the explanation. Naruto already knew the meaning of the test so he decided just to sleep through the first part of the test. Naruto laid his head down before Ibiki even told them to begin.

"Begin you will have an hour to complete the test" Ibiki shouted as he sat down and got to work on some paperwork himself.

Naruto started to fall asleep even though he was supposed to be doing the test. Yugito spotted Naruto out of the corner of her eye when she was trying to do her test paper. Yugito was shocked and wondered why Naruto was not even trying.

"Naruto what are you doing you are going to be kicked out of the exams" Yugito whispered angrily. Naruto turned his head on the desk to fce her.

"No I won't the main point of this test is to cheat without getting caught I could tell just by how he announced the test. So technically there is no test. He just wants to see who will cheat without getting caught so I decided not to cheat or even take the test for that matter" Naruto told her. Yugito did not believe him though as she got back to work on her test not caring if Naruto failed because she tried to get him to work on his test but he did not listen.

After the hour was up about seventeen teams remained the other teams got booted out of the exams. Naruto was passed out on his desk with some drool hanging out of his mouth. Ibiki stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"It's time for the tenth question but there are some rules to take this question as well, you have the choice to take it or not but if you chose not to you will be kicked out of the exams" Ibiki explained to them. A lot of the genin wondered why their was a rule like that. Yugito stood up from her desk being the proud person she was.

"Why would anyone back out now. I mean it is just a question" Yugtio said to Ibiki. Yugito sat back down once she made her point. Ibiki started to chuckle from what she said.

"That isn't the only rule, if you chose to take the tenth question and get it wrong you will be band from ever taking another chunin exam again" Ibiki sated grinning evilly at them. Their were many complaints but Ibiki silenced them.

"Who would like to drop out here" Ibiki asked them counting off the teams who chose to quit, once he saw no more hands up he decided to end the test their.

"_Damn there are still ten teams left Anko is going to have a fit oh well I guess she will see it as having more to play with_" Ibiki thought looking around the room. He spotted Naruto sleeping on the desk. Ibiki sweat dropped at that realizing that he was going to pass a genin who had slept the whole test but their was nothing he could do since he never denied to take the tenth question.

"You all pass" Ibiki shouted as his voice echoed across the room. When Ibiki had shouted this time Naruto woke up lifting his head off the desk. He wiped his eyes because his vision was blurry from sleeping.

"_Who the hell keeps screaming so much I am trying to sleep here_" Naruto thought. He looked at Ibiki realizing what Ibiki had announced before he grinned stupidly turning to Yugito who was sitting next to him stunned and unable to process what just happened.

"Told you so the test was pointless" Naruto said. Yugito ignored him but she knew he was right. Ibiki started to give his speech on why information gathering and information was important to have when on a mission because it would spell death if you did not know what you were going into but before he could finish his speech a lady in a tan overcoat flew through the window with a sign appearing behind her when she landed from her somersault.

"I am Anko Mitarashi and I am the second proctor of the chunin exams" Anko shouted out. Ibiki stepped out from behind her sign telling her she was early again. Anko just snorted seeing all the teams that were still their.

"Follow me to training ground forty-four for the second stage of the chunin exams" Anko said as she jumped out the window she had came in. Most genin in the room ran out the doors but only the smart ones followed Anko out the window. Naruto had been one of the first out of the window because everyone was shocked by the entrance of their proctor.

"_I better get to fight someone now because I want some action_!" Naruto thought grinning as he followed Anko.

**I am still deciding if Orochimaru will attack the leaf in my story or not, I was thinking of taking the invasion out. **


End file.
